ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing
Prisoner Number 775 is Missing is the 32nd episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and its the twelfth episode of the second season. Plot Old George is walking towards Area 51 and approaches two guards. While the guards try to politely get rid of him, Old George with amazing super strength knocks them out and goes inside Area 51, where a bright light shines, making it disappear. Meanwhile, Ben as Swampfire, Gwen, and Kevin are roasting hot dogs, where Grandpa Max gets a call from Cooper about Area 51's disappearance. They decide to go to Area 51 to investigate. Max, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin arrive at Area 51 and meet with Cooper and Colonel Rozum. They go down to the ruins and find a level 3 tech floor, where Colonel Rozum explains it is a holding facility for alien combatants that has been holding for 50 years, and Ben turns into Big Chill to investigate under what is there while Max and Rozum argue over the conditions of this, and finds a bunch of trapped aliens in cells, and that the estimated number there is 774. But Colonel Rozum says that there is supposed to be 775, where an invisible alien lizard boards a Plumber ship and attempts to escape with it. Ben transforms into Rath and clings himself onto it to catch the escaped prisoner, but eventually falls off, and seemingly falls down to his unexpected death. But Ben was able to survive, and find the damaged Plumber ship landing on a dock. They find the ship empty but the prisoner set it to self-destruct and Kevin tried to deactivate it, but set it to a higher time. Ben transforms into Echo Echo and produces an army of clones that throws the ship into the lake. They find a town where the alien is attacking. Ben transforms into Humongousaur, and he and the group fight 775. After Gwen traps him in a mana sphere, he says that 50 years before he was a soldier fighting a dictator on his world before being captured by Earth's soldiers, and that his family is dead. He decides to exact revenge on Colonel Rozum and his family for his imprisonment, and tricks Gwen into letting him free, where the building crumbles around them, but are protected by Gwen's shield. They decide they must stop Prisoner 775 from killing Colonel Rozum and his family. The group informs Max and Cooper of Prisoner 775's revenge plan, and fly to Florida to find Colonel Rozum before he does. However, it is revealed he hitched on the ride, and runs away. Ben transforms into Wildmutt to track him. 775 finds Rozum's house, and suggests whether not to attack when he sees his wife and newborn child, but suddenly is attacked by Ben and the group. When he seems too stealthy to take on, and when he was about to kill Rozum, Ben transforms into Ultimate Wildmutt and stops him, but 775 begs for Ben to kill him so he can be reunited with his family, and cries over their deaths, shocking Rozum. He is then taken by the Plumbers while Ben scans his DNA as it is not marked in the Ultimatrix. Ben transforms into ChamAlien, jokingly referring to it as "Overkill" from a joke at the beginning, and while Gwen and Kevin walk away with Ben following them, Max says that Rozum should learn how not to be so cruel and prejudiced to aliens like 775, and that they too actually have feelings and not all of them are threats. 'Major Events' *Ben first transforms into ChamAlien and Ultimate Wildmutt. *Ben reveals that he shouts his alien names on purpose. *Area 51 is introduced. *Old George Returns *The team meets Prisoner 775. 'Ultimatrix Alien Debuts' *ChamAlien *Ultimate Wildmutt 'Characters' *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Grandpa Max *Cooper *Colonel Rozum 'Villains' *Prisoner 775 (main villain of the episode and first appearance) *Old George 'Aliens Used' *Swampfire *Big Chill *Rath (selected alien was Humungousaur) *Echo Echo (selected alien was Humungousaur) *Humungousaur (expected alien was Goop) *Wildmutt (first conscious, on-screen appearance used by the present Ben) *Ultimate Wildmutt (first appearance) *ChamAlien (called "Overkill" referencing a joke from the beginning of the episode) 'Quotes' Errors *Ben said that he wanted to transform into Humongousaur instead of Echo Echo, but the hologram in the Ultimatrix was Echo Echo. This error is like the error of the episode Ben 10,000 Returns when the hologram was Goop and Ben said he wanted Rath. *When Gwen was shielding the prisoner, Kevin was shifting between his normal form and his metal form. This error is like the error of the episode "Ben 10,000 Returns" when he was shifting between his normal and his metal form. *At the end of the episode Max had grey eyes instead of green. *Wildmutt's lips were orange instead of black. His arms were not as muscular and his forearms looked like gloves. 'Trivia' *Ben and the gang's birthdays seem to be coming up soon since summer is over and school is back. Gwen also mentioned that she might get Kevin a Plumber's ship for his birthday. *This is the second Ultimate Alien episode in which there is subliminal language or messages. The first was in Hero Time when Ben mentioned cross-pollination with Jennifer Nocturne. In this episode, Ben said "Oh Truck". *Area 51 was first mentioned by the Special Alien Capture Team back in the episode Framed. *Area 51 is present in the video game Ben 10: Protector of Earth. *It appears Cooper has become a Plumber and first episode use his Plumber suit. *Ben reveals he shouts out his alien's names to strike fear into his enemies. *This is Ultimate Wildmutt's first appearence and is used by present Ben. *This episode marks the first time Ben succeeded a mis-transformation. *A running gag in this episode is how ineffective of the name "Overkill" and Ben's aliens being named. *This is the first time Gwen yelled an alien's name out. *If you pay close attention to Swampfire in all appearances you will notice that he always has fangs, they are just more visible in this episode. *Ben joked saying that ChamAlien's name was Overkill, but this was just a joke and is not true. *Wildmutt's transformation sequence is shown, and it looks similar to the original series. *Wildmutt is shorter than both Gwen and Kevin in the episode, but in the original series and the live acton movie Ben 10: Race Against Time, he was big enough for Gwen to ride on him as seen in the episode Side Effects. This is likely because Gwen and Kevin have grown while Wildmutt hasn't. *In this episode, it reveals Ultimate Wildmutt can talk, unlike his base transformation. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Article stubs Category:Lucubra arc Category:Cleanup Category:Episodes